Arthur's Erotic Gang War
by fireballkatana
Summary: DW and Arthur have been at each other's throats since they were fetuses. Now that they're in third grade they can finally declare war on each other legally. Meanwhile Arthur must go nofap to avoid dying. Rated M for Muffy
1. Chapter 1: Big Plans

One beautiful morning Arthur woke up in his dirty bed. It was completely soaked in his cum.

"That was an amazing fap!" Arthur said as he got out of bed and headed towards the shower, "I think today I will go to the park with Muffy and Francine." He finished his shower and dried himself off. He jumped right into his clothes, which were also cum-soaked. Arthur fell down the stairs because he slipped on his cum-soaked carpet. In fact, everything in his house had cum all over it. Even his cereal, which he happily ate.

"Delicious!" He exclaimed. Arthur then realized he was completely out of cereal.

"MOM!" he yelled into the house. He decided to search the house for her. He first checked her room and in a stroke of luck, he found her. She was stuck in a cumcoon(that's cumnese for cocoon).

"Mom we're out of cereal," said Arthur.

"Would you mind helping me you little piece of sh-" She attempted to say as Arthur departed from the room. Arthur decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. And by matters he meant his dick.

Arthur strutted into the store, dick in hand. He walked up to the cereal section. The boxes had cum all over them because Arthur did this every other day(he loved cereal). Nobody even noticed because he was like the leader of the town gang. Nobody messed with him, except for DW. She was the leader of the other town gang.

"Wait a second, I should have a picnic!" Arthur said, "That'll give me a good reason to go to the park!"


	2. Chapter 2: NoFap

Arthur arrived at the park. He set up the tarp, the pattern on which was a bunch of little dicks. He laid out the food, which ranged from pot brownies to penis cookies. Once he finished setting up the most perfect picnic he had ever seen, Arthur sent out the invites via grindr.

In the speedy time of 1 hour and 9 minutes Muffy and Francine arrived in the park, sweating profusely.

"What up yo," moaned Arthur. He had gotten a bit too caught up in his fap session.

"Arthur! That's Gross!" screamed Francine.

"It's not gross, you're just under-exposed. The male prostitutes I order do this to me all the time. Trust me," argued Muffy.

"Muffy's right, Francine, get your JIZZ TOGETHER!" screamed Arthur as he orgasmed. However, this time was different than the others. No cum came out of Arthurs dick.

"Wait just a sex. Where is the cum?" asked Arthur.

"Let me see," suggested Muffy. She didn't want to help, she just wanted a close-up on some good dick. She examined Arthur's throbbing erection with a careful eye. She knew that Arthur had built up an immunity to going soft, so he was always as hard as possible. Muffy tried to hide the wet spot that had begun forming on her pants.

"It seems you have fapped too much, Arthur," concluded Muffy, "You need go on nofap."

"Dang it I had some good porn I planned on watching," said Arthur.

"Yeah, well you're gonna have to wait an entire week. And you may not be needing that porn. I have plans for you."

Arthur didn't actually have to go nofap to fix his problem, he had just sucked himself dry earlier (Yes, he did manage to suck his own dick. Aren't aardvarks amazing?). Muffy just wanted to be victim to one of Arthur's famed "Cumming After a Week of not Cumming" orgasms.

"What happens if I continue masturbating, huh?" asked Arthur had he began to stroke his dick. Muffy stopped him almost immediately.

"You die," stated Muffy.


	3. Chapter 3: Therapy

"I'm not a real therapist, Arthur. Stop bothering me," said Binky.

"But you're the only person I could think of to talk to. I look up to you man. After all, you are your own sex slave." replied Arthur.

"You're right. I'll help you, but first I have to attend to some business." Binky proceeded to handcuff himself and attempted to jerk himself off. He failed miserably due to the handcuffs cutting off one of his balls.

"Dang, that's the third time this month. The hospital workers are already starting to get suspicious," Binky said as he tried to stop the bleeding, "Did you know sex slaves were illegal? Because I didn't know until I had already signed the contract with myself."

"Man dude, you got even worse problems than me," said Arthur.

"Screw it, bro, I'm still gonna help you. I've got about 10 minutes before I pass out."

Arthur sat down on the small stool that had been near him. Just after he got comfortable the stool collapsed, revealing its secret compartment that was full of condoms.

"Really, dude?" said Binky.

"Sorry," Arthur said, "Wait. Why do you need condoms if you're your own sex slave?"

"Just in case, man. Also they make clean up easier."

"Ok, whatever. Can we just get to the point. I need tips on how not to fap."

"Alright. Step one: Don't fap. Got that? Step two: Stop watching porn."

Binky slapped away the phone that Arthur had pulled out of his pocket. It slid across the room and ended up in the corner. They could both hear muffled moans coming from the still playing porn video.

"Dude! It was just getting good!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Well you're gonna have to stop watching it if you want to live. Now, step three: don't-" Binky suddenly collapsed onto the floor. The pool of blood that was forming around him grew bigger with every second.

"Yes! Now I can steal some weapons for my gang," said Arthur, happily walking over to the pile of weapons that Binky kept out in the open. Binky was the primary arms dealer of Arthur's gang. He had made a lot of money selling weapons, which he used to buy more handcuffs when he broke all the other ones. He never did buy any keys to open them, so he had to break them to be free.

Arthur left Binky's secret cave location and traveled all the way back to his gangs base, Lakewood Elementary School. Meanwhile Binky kept bleeding. He regained enough consciousness to grab his detached ball and say:

"Dang."

Binky died within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4: War

The next day Arthur decided on a new tactic; Instead of jerking his own meat, he would jerk someone else's. Arthur decided that this "someone else" would be Buster.

* * *

Buster had just finished decorating his new fleshlight with diamonds and other gems. He had realized how little he had thought his plan through the moment he put his dick into it.

"Fuckin' Shit," said Buster as the gems cut into his flimsy penis. He grabbed one of the jizzcakes from his stash and began eating it to calm himself down. At that moment, Arthur entered the treehouse.

"Hey man how's it goi-" Buster began to say before he was cut off by Arthur tackling him to the ground. Arthur then began to gently stroke Buster's cock.

"OOooooOOh yeah baby. You know how I like it," moaned Buster. However, his cock never got hard. It stayed at its frail size of half an inch. Arthur looked at buster with a look of disappointment and said:

"What the fuck, dude. Where's your dick?"

* * *

DW looked at her GPS tracker. It showed that Arthur was currently in the treehouse that belonged to Buster's gang.

"Dang it. Are they getting it on without me? This is exactly why I have this thing," said DW as she sprinted towards the treehouse at light speed. Her legs were very strong due to vigorous masturbation.

DW entered the treehouse. She got there just in time to see Arthur riding Buster's cock.

"What the jizz are you guys doing? You can't get it on without me!" yelled DW, "You know what, this is it. I'm declaring war on you guys. See me at the library in four days."

"DW! It's not what it looks like!" Buster exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm not riding his dick, you just can't see it because it's tiny!" said Arthur.

"Sure it is, Arthur. See you in 4 days," DW said as she jumped out of the treehouse and simultaneously broke all the bones in her body.


End file.
